


OOC警告

by Kangaroooo4



Category: ZENO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangaroooo4/pseuds/Kangaroooo4





	OOC警告

OOC预警！！奇怪性癖包括但不限于窒息，强制爱，认母（？），流血等。因为中文实在还原不了原作感所以塑料日语有！纯粹是自己写着爽的产物！  
OOC预警！！奇怪性癖包括但不限于窒息，强制爱，认母（？），流血等。因为中文实在还原不了原作感所以塑料日语有！纯粹是自己写着爽的产物！  
OOC预警！！奇怪性癖包括但不限于窒息，强制爱，认母（？），流血等。因为中文实在还原不了原作感所以塑料日语有！纯粹是自己写着爽的产物！  
如果这样都没问题的话请↓↓↓

窒息感，空气无法顺畅地从肺部排出。即使心里认为被眼前的人杀死对自己来说也是赎罪，但本能的求生欲望让前野秋不断地挣扎着。

继乃春跨坐在前野秋的身体上，用身体的重量紧紧压着他。那双手钳紧自己宝贵的医生的脖颈，将它勒出深色的痕迹。他脸上染着不正常的绯红，双眼眯起，笑得满足而快乐，像个刚拿到玩具的孩子一样干净而单纯，全然不像是个屠杀了十多人的杀人魔。

在使用了记忆装置之后，他想起了过去的记忆。最初对医生的单纯的依恋在病症的感染下沉入深海，逐渐化为隐秘的，扭曲的，龌龊的怪物。他渴求“爱”，渴求美丽的死亡和无私的奉献，鲜血的腥甜和人肉的甘美。这些前野秋，他独一无二的医生都有，而现在医生的一切都属于他了。仅仅是意识到这点就让他感觉兴奋不已，却又无比安心。

他仔细地观察着医生的样子，想要将美味的体验永远刻画在海马体里。前野秋不断呜咽着，大张着嘴想要呼吸，生理泪水满到积在眼眶里留不下去。那不像成年男性的娇小身体不断颤抖挣扎着，诉说着对生的渴望。宽大的衣服也因此在地面上磨蹭着，露出平坦的小腹正剧烈地起伏着，地面上黄色兜帽的血迹蹭在裸露的肌肤上，像是盛开的罂粟。继乃春感觉下身里有黑色浓浊的欲望涌出来。

前野秋在迷离之际感觉脖上的力道一松，随即蜷起身子大声咳嗽起来，空气如愿以偿地灌入他的肺部，濒死的身体再度运作给心脏供给氧气。等他的意识恢复之后，他才挣扎着睁开一只眼看向身上的人。迷蒙的视野里年轻的患者盯着他展现着可爱的笑容，用撒娇一样的声音对他说。

“医生来成为我的母亲吧?”

“什……咳咳……意思?”

仍然当机中的大脑没法理解这句话背后的含义，语言系统也没法顺利运作，他只能发出了疑问的声音。

“爱着我的只有医生。如果医生能成为我的母亲的话，那么我的存在一定也会有意义吧!”

前野秋能感到温热的东西贴在自己的小腹上，毛毛的触感让他感到毛骨悚然。

“继乃你想……干什么?”

“我想和医生成为一体，从这里诞生出来。” 

他能感觉到炙热的手敷在自己的肚子上，一下一下轻抚着。这绝不是什么安抚，前野秋只有不好的预感。他知道ZENO患者具有强烈的杀戮和食肉欲望，但是对双亲的依恋等特征要依据个人情况而定。

对于继乃春这个个案，他的ZENO始发于自己，父母的忽视则是其中关键的一节。恋母是幼儿期的一个特征，现在这个情绪再度在他身上显现，难道ZENO可以诱导这种感情的再现?

出于研究者的本能，前野秋强迫自己进行冷静的分析。他对继乃接下来要做什么不是完全没有猜测，从刚刚起就能感受到有坚硬的东西随着继乃的动作抵着他。但继乃接下来的动作打断了他进一步思考。

继乃春似乎发现了他的走神，为了防止前野的逃脱，他单手将前野的双手举过头顶压到地上，迫使对方平躺在地上仰着头看着自己。他的另一只手则是慢慢地褪下前野的短裤。

“等等——!”

皮肤碰到地上黏糊血液的感觉让他一阵不适。但更让他在意的是他的性器毫无防备地暴露在空气里微微翘起，即使前野知道这是因为刚刚的濒死体验带来的，但仍然感觉羞耻。继乃一手握住他的柱体，用指腹摩擦他的马眼，感受到前野的颤动之后，他蹭着前野的脸颊，语气里是抑制不住的兴奋和满足。

“医生也想要我吗?”

“やめろ……继乃!離せ!!”

前野秋可以感受到有坚硬的东西在他下身摩擦，亲呢的动作让继乃的喘息声不断吐在他的耳边，热气熏得他没法思考。18岁的少年一点都不懂得抑制欲望，或许ZENO的因子也在里面作祟，少年的性器直接硬生生的挤了进来。前野秋甚至没有来得及反应就被巨大的疼痛惊出声。

继乃完全没有顾及他有没有适应，抓着前野的腰粗暴地挺动了起来。

前野秋在朦胧的意识中感到下身有温热的液体流出，撕裂的口子被血一浸像被火灼烧一样疼痛。继乃春的手不断在他身上游走 ，好像要夺走他的每一处一样，最后停在了小腹上。那里少年膨胀的性器隐隐显出轮廓，随着继乃的动作不断地凸显着。每一次撞击，继乃都用力摁着他的小腹，仿佛是要彰显他的存在一样，时刻提醒着两人的结合。

“医生你看我在你的身体里，あはははははー”

“快来感受我的爱吧——爱して!ね!先生!”

少年的性爱没有任何技巧，只是单纯的横冲直撞，疼痛大于快感，像是没有理智的野兽间的交合。但不知为什么，前野秋看着压在自己身上一直狂气的笑着的继乃竟感到一些奇异的满足。他迷迷糊糊地想，或许这样也不错，如果这样能使继乃获得爱的话，这对他来说也是赎罪吧。

在继乃到达高潮的时候，他看到前野秋笑着伸出双手环抱他，摸着他的头就这样失去了意识。


End file.
